


Billy and Teddy

by Katsudamn_x



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Engaged, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top billy, coming home from college, dildo, dom billy, fiance, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AIn which they finally get back to their apartment and can't help them selves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy and Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like don't read 
> 
> A bit of smut writing between my Billy roleplay account and his Teddy
> 
> Understand if the writing is weird this is a roleplay
> 
> To make it easier I will show when Billy is doing something[B] or Teddy [T]

 <3

 

  
 **[B]** Billy slowly starts kissing against his neck "Hmm I may be tired, but I think we should have some more fun "Hands travel up and down Teddy's sides.

 **[T]** Shivers with his hands, leaning into the kisses and moaning softly. "You sure, baby." His voice gentle as he raked his nails down his back.

 **[B]** "I am darling, maybe I wish to fuck you over like that quote said."His voice purred has his slender index fingers slipped through pant loops.

 **[T]** His eyes roll back into his head and he groaned. "Not too distracted." His tone a tease as he starts to sip Billy's shirt off his back

. **[B]** Not to distracted at all, and god I've missed fucking you." His voice was already low and lusty lips rough against Teddy's neck. His hips began to slowly grind down.

 **[T]** There was a whine that escaped his lips at what Billy was doing to him. Hips grinding to match his fiance's and he gasped softly. "And god I miss you fucking me. Taking control."

 **[B]** " I am here, and control is mine. You've been fucking me for so long, I think it's time I remind you how my cock feels." Just a slight dip of his hands, no chant was needed has Teddy's pants disappeared, mhm his fiance looked so damn beautiful.

 **[T]** "Dear god please." He shivered with the loss of his pants. Hands moving to lightly knead in the sheets. "Please. Let me feel your cock, Bee." It wasn't often he begged but this time he was.

 **[B]** Moving too slowly kiss down his body, Billy's mouth was every where biting and nipping. He wanted to send his fiance over the edge, his finger was already probing against that tight ring of muscles " my my someone's been fucking himself again, must have been that toy." He growled teasing the entrance roughly.

 **[T]** And his mind was lost to the teeth. God, how he had missed this. He wasn't able to stop the small moans that escaped his lips. "Please. Don't be mad. Your cock..." He couldn't finish his sentence, cut off by a low groan as he felt the tease to his hole.

 **[B]** His teeth scraped against the mark he'd left on his fiance" What was having a dildo shaped like my cock too much to resist Teddy." His voice was coy teasing, his finger shoving into the tight hole. Curling as he pumped in and out" speak Teddy" voice firm.

 **[T]** "Oh fuck." His mind went blank. No words were spoken yet, only moans escaping his lips as he tried. "N... no. Thinking... you... needed. Hnnng." He couldn't help but roll his hips against Billy's finger. "Always you."

 **[B]** He stilled his finger " I'm sorry, what was that."His smirk grew finger pumping faster as teddy began to speak. Making sure it would be impossible to talk,"Teddy darling, I can't hear you. Better speak up or no coming tonight."Billy wasn't playing fair.

 **[T]** He couldn't help but writhe against the finger that was probing him, causing his cock to jerk. "I... god!" He cried out in wanton lust, hands balling hard against the sheets. "Always you!" He finally choked out in a scream.

 **[B]** He removed the finger a smirk on his face"mhm baby that's not a good enough answer, guess I'll leave you like this ." his tone was teasing has he pretended to turn away from his beautiful fiance.

 **[T]** The whine that escaped his lips was so pitiful that he couldn't help himself. Panting as he tried to think and overcome the panic. "Yes." His voice small. "But the dildo is nothing compared to you."

 **[B]** He turned back around with ease, leaning down to dip his head down tongue rough against the tight hole. Mhm he always tasted so wonderful, his tongue was probing against the him, slowly adding his finger back in to curl against the ball of nerves.

 **[T]** The cry that left Teddy echoed through the room. His back arched off the bed and between Billy's finger and his tongue, he was reeling. If Billy looked up, he'd see his cock jerk, moving so that one hand rested on the inside of his hip but he didn't touch himself. "Oh, fuck, Bee." It came out as a whine.

 **[B]** He stopped his tongue brown hues looking up, finger slowly twisting inside of him." So my toy wasn't enough for your greedy hole teddy, you want more?."His eyes watched the cock jerk and he couldn't help but lick the middle of his fiances sack, slowly removing his index finger to replace it with his middle finger.

 **[T]** "Hnnnng." If he could make words he could. Being too far gone at the moment to do anything but moan and pant. Feeling the tongue to his sack only made his want worse and he could feel himself starting to leak. "I... want ah you." His knuckles white in the sheet as he tried to control his hips. 

 **[B]** "Not until I hear you beg Teddy." He said his voice with such firmness, his finger curling to constantly rub his prostate before he sucked a ball into his mouth. God did teddy look wonderful, almost spent. He bet if he kept this up teddy would come.

 **[T]** "F-fuckfuck." Billy was killing him, literally killing him. He didn't know how much more of it, he could take. His cock was so painfully hard and screaming for attention. "Ppplease." It came out with a loud moan. "I want you ah fuck cock inside me." He wiggled as he felt the finger probing at his prostate and couldn't keep still.

 **[B]** He smirked letting everything either be removed or released "My babies so ready to come" he dropped his pants grabbing himself by the base to slowly and guided his leaking prick into teddy with ease."mmf fuck" his hips stilled once he was buried deep.

 **[T]** His muscles clenched around Billy's dick. Dear god. He couldn't help but thrust softly against it and his own cock stood straight at attention. "Bee..." He was cut off by a deep moan as leaned his head against the pillow and his back arched off the bed.

 **[B]** Perfect, his hand moved to rest on his fiances hip. Small sharp thrusts were sending Billy's prick against the tight ball of nerves. He couldn't help but look down to the boping cock" fuck your hand Teddy" he growled slowly picking up his pace.

 **[T]** Teddy's eyes were blown open, watching every move that Billy made. It took him a moment to understand the command that was given to him as he wrapped his hand against his cock, moaning loud at the friction he finally felt. Rolling his hips against his hand, rolling them against Billy's cock. And his fiances name the only thing coming from his lips.

 **[B]** His chocolate hues were intent, watching his fiances prick bop against his hand. God he was beautiful, he picked up the pace his cock hitting against the sweet ball of nerves. "Mmf fuck so ti...tight "He hissed hands now firmly pressed to Teddy's hips.

 **[T]** "F-fuck... Bee." Teddy's eyes never left his own, licking his lips and moaning his name. With his hips now held firmly it was harder for him to thrust against his hand, but it didn't slow the pumping to his cock. Beads of pre-cum leaking from the slit and his muscles were tight around his fiance. "Fucking... ah god baby!"

 **[B]** " my...fu...fucken baby wants to come doesn't he?"He growled, hips now moving almost completely out to slam into his fiance. God he really had missed this, Teddy had such a tight ass. He groaned, his head thrown back briefly.

 **[T]** He couldn't form words, all he could do was make sounds and moans and when he felt Billy's cock slam back into him. His back arched off the bed and his hand stilled. God he was so close, so very close. "Bee... need... fuck!" He wanted to come with his fiance not before nor after, he needed them to come together. He just didn't know why.

 **[B]** He could only nod, his cock buried deep inside his fiance. Sharp thrusts again to the tight little ball of nerves, and the minute it became too much for both of them. His hips stilled deep inside of teddy filling him to the brim with hot seed"ohfuckgodteddy" "Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh!"

 **[T]** As he felt Billy's sharp thrusts he once again started pumping his cock and he came, hard and loud with Billy's name on his lips at the same time. God, it felt wonderful. Rolling his hips backwards so that he rode out his fiances orgasm with him.

 **[B]** Boneless and panting with a goofy smile across his lips, looking at the man he loved. Billy leaned forward cock still buried inside, his tongue guided against Teddy's chest, neck, and chin. Licking some of the mess he had made " mhm fuck my baby tastes wonderful "He smirked rocking into him once more.

 **[T]** He gave a small, weak gasp as Billy rocked against him. His eyes closed and he moaned softly when he left his baby's tongue licking him clean. "I've been eating fruit." He couldn't help the smile across his lips as inhaled a deep breath, god his lungs burned.

 **[B]** He let his cock pop free and groaned " Well it wasn't needed baby, you've always tasted wonderful. Let's not forget how often I swallow you.

 **[T]** He couldn't help but shiver with his words. Gasping softly as he felt Billy remove his cock. "And I do so love it when you swallow." He gave a giggle and pulled him into his arms.


End file.
